Scattered Moments
by Amarioko
Summary: Short stories revolving around Ramora and company. Pairing: Mostly Ramora x Rhyno
1. Chapter 1

_**Scattered Moments**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own FFXI. However, I do own my character Ramora. Any other characters belong to their respective owners._

_**Something to protect**_

_**O.o.O.o**_

He glared, his eyes piercing and unrelenting. There was no way he was going to lose to her this time.

She glared back. She wasn't going to back down, he'd just have to take it like a man and just admit she was right.

Rhyno made a move to touch her ear, trying to distract her, but she slapped his hand away. Rhyno frowned, still glaring as he stuck his tongue out at her.

Her eyes narrowed and she mirrored his rather childish action.

Rhyno finally sighed. "Listen, Rammy. It's obvious I'm right. So, why don't you just give up and admit you've lost?"

The White mage growled. "Eh? I've lost? I have not! It's so obvious I'm-!"

Rhyno stiffened, hissing out a soft "Shhh!" He glanced around, trying to find the source of the sound he'd just heard.

Ramora gave a soft 'hmph' at being shushed, but remained silent as the ranger glanced around.

Rhyno turned back to Ramora, taking off his AF hat and placing it on her head. Ramora looked up at him as his AF hat shrunk to fit to her size.

She blushed as Rhyno caressed her cheek with a gloved hand. Looking deep into her eyes, he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. Ramora blushed even hotter. Oh, um... What were they fighting about again?

She gripped the back of his tunic as he moved to stand in front of her, stretching his arm out protectively.

She looked over his shoulder as a small smile curved her lips. She found it rather charming that he wanted to protect her even though she was the higher level.

_**O.o.O.o**_

**_Amarioko: _**These stories were made to go along with pictures I drew. I'll post links to them in my profile if anyone would like to take a look.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Scattered Moments**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own FFXI. However, I do own my character Ramora. Any other characters belong to their respective owners._

_**Don't Interrupt  
**_

_**O.o.O.o  
**_

Ramora blinked as a young elvaan Thief ran into her path. She stared as he bent over to catch his breath, barely gasping out a, "Hey!"

"...Hello." She returned, bemused. Rhyno stopped short a few paces ahead of her and back-peddled when he noticed she wasn't behind him.

"Rammy?" He questioned as he stepped up next to her. She shook her head in response, answering his unasked question. 'What's going on?'

The Elvaan Thief straightened, clearly well again as he grinned at her. "Hey there, Monk Lady!"

Ramora's eyes widened. "Ah." She mused aloud.

"Ah?" Rhyno echoed.

Ramora hit her palm with a fist and pointed at the Thief standing in front of her. "You're that Thief from before."

"Before?" Rhyno was confused.

The Elvaan male grinned even wider, stepping up into Ramora's personal space where Rhyno knew he shouldn't be. "Thanks for that. Didn't see that skeleton behind me, he woulda knocked me right out if it weren't for you, Monk Lady." He took her hand, ignored Rhyno's strangled growl, turned it over and kissed the inside of her wrist.

Ramora pulled her hand back, frowning. She didn't like strangers touching her so familiarly. "No problem," She said shortly. "Be more careful."

She stepped around him, not even sparing him a glance as she strode away.

The Thief stared after her, his ears lowering with his kicked puppy expression. He'd never been rejected like that before.

Rhyno smirked, pleased at how his woman handled the situation, but deciding that something needed to be added...

He put on a sympathetic face, slinging his arm around the other Thief's shoulders. "Don't worry about it, Newbie," He drawled. His voice practically oozed 'Yeah, I'm better than you.'

The younger elvaan looked up at him, his expression heartbreakingly hopeful. Rhyno gave an inward evil grin. Ah, how he loved crushing their hopes and dreams.

"I would say something like 'She's like that with everyone' but that would be a lie. She just straight doesn't like you. Don't have your heart set on her, yeah?

She'll just slap it out of your hand, step on it and grind it into a bloody mess with her steel-toed boots."

As expected the younger male looked crushed. Rhyno patted his head, musing maybe Ramora didn't like men shorter than her but dismissed it.

She did have that crush on that one hume guy. Rhyno's eyes narrowed. If he ever got his hands on that guy...

Rhyno smiled, dismissing the thought. Ramora was his now, and that was the way it would stay.

The younger elvaan stared as several frightening expressions crossed the face of the experienced Thief in front of him. Now would probably be a good time to leave.  
"Um... Thanks, but uh... I gotta go now." He turned and started scurrying, only pausing when Rhyno called out to him.

"Hey, Newbie!" Rhyno called. "You dropped this." He held up the Thief's gobbie bag, clearly impatient. Rammy had gone on ahead, who knows what she was getting into without him?

That girl was an aggroe magnet.

The Thief looked confused. He didn't remember dropping that. "Oh," he mumbled. "Thanks." He turned and scurried away.

Rhyno gave an evil grin. Kekekeke...

Smack!

"OW!" Rhyno turned, rubbing his sore head, to see Ramora melting him with her eyes. "What?" He played innocent.

"You know what." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Hand it over." She stretched out her arm, palm up.

"Hand what over?" Rhyno backed up, getting ready to flee.

He only got a few steps away before Ramora tackled him.

They somehow managed to flip around in mid-air...

Rhyno landed flat on his back, Ramora straddling his hips and pinning his hands above his head as she searched through his clothes with her other hand.

Rhyno giggled. "That tickles!" He said as she skimmed across his bare stomach. Ramora blushed, keeping her eyes away from his bellybutton so she wouldn't be tempted.

Rhyno saw his chance while she was distracted and took it. He used his body weight to rock up into a sitting position, slinging an arm around Ramora's waist and curling the other underneath her leg as she settled against him.

Ramora continued searching through his clothes as Rhyno stared at her face, clearly amused.

Crck!

Ramora's head rose a fraction, her ears twitching. She slid her eyes to the left and scanned the area...

Rhyno didn't seem to notice they had a visitor. Weren't thieves supposed to be hyper aware of their surroundings?

Ramora's grip tightened on Rhyno's collar as she stared out through the trees...

_**O.o.O.o**_

**_Amarioko: _**These stories were made to go along with pictures I drew. I'll post links to them in my profile if anyone would like to take a look.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Scattered Moments**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own FFXI. However, I do own my character Ramora. Any other characters belong to their respective owners._

_**Don't Interrupt  
**_

_**O.o.O.o  
**_

Ramora panted, her lean frame struggling under the dead weight of an unconscious Rhyno. She chanced a glance behind her and tripped over an uprooted tree. She fell with a startled cry, managing to turn so Rhyno landed on top of her. She pushed him over onto his back and sat to try and catch her breath.

The smell of blood was heavy on both of them. They had been in the middle of a fight and turning the tides in their favor against a losing battle when Rhyno suffered a blow to the head.

Ramora leaned over Rhyno, gripping his chin with gentle, trembling fingers to check the damage.

Please be alive... Ramora pleaded in her head, as if he could hear her thoughts.

"Rhyno?" She whispered. He didn't respond.

She dragged herself closer, practically on top of him now.

"...Rhyno?" She tried again.

Not even a flutter of eyelashes.

The Beast master felt a dull ache behind her eyes. How could this happen? They were winning!

The Elvaan female tensed as she heard the footsteps of their enemy. A low chuckle filled her ears.

He was laughing.

Laughing at her pain... Laughing at her love's expense.

How dare he!

She turned her head sharply, a snarl on her lips even as tears slid down her cheeks. The chuckling stopped and she could see a small amount of fear enter those beady eyes.

Good, she thought. He should be afraid.

"Why protect him?" The enemy asked. "You'll die."

Ramora remained quiet.

"You would die for him?" Ramora narrowed her eyes before giving him a curt nod. "How foolish." He laughed.

It was a hollow sound. All undead seemed to echo in their own husk. And this man was undead. A fomor.

"Don't worry, my sweet," He crooned as he unsheathed his weapon. "I'll kill him just after I kill you."

"You won't touch him!" Ramora snapped, her eyes wild and her own teeth ripping open her lip even more from where she'd been struck.

The man stepped back, startled. He shook his head and stepped forward once again.

Ramora stood as fast as she could, her aching limbs protesting the sudden movement. She glanced around before charming the most vicious looking monster she could find.

The fomor's eyes widened. "Are you insane? That monster will rip through you once your charm loses its effect!"

An almost feral grin formed on her lips. "Yes, it will. I better make this quick then, don't you think?"

The fomor gave a dark scowl before charging with a loud battle cry.

Ramora closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let her monster loose.

She glanced back at the prone body of her love, the shouts of battle lost to her as she gazed upon him.

"You'd better be alive after this, you idiot. I don't know what I'd do without you. Just think of all the trouble I'd get into without you there to protect me." She gave a halfhearted laugh.

"I suppose I'm the one protecting you right now, huh?" The elvaan female gave a pained smile.

"You just better be alive, mister. I still have to yell at you for leaving yourself open like that."

_**O.o.O.o**_

**_Amarioko: _**These stories were made to go along with pictures I drew. I'll post links to them in my profile if anyone would like to take a look.


End file.
